A Series of Humorous but Unusual Events
by xX-SNERVIN-SAUR-Xx
Summary: Sasuke and Sakura... watching the Titanic? Sasuke cries? Makeout sessions! Oh my.... XD just read, it's better than it sounds. R&R and no flamers welcome. T FOR SAFTEY!


A Series of Strange but Humorous Events (part 1 of 10)  
A SasuxSaku story  
Humor/Drama/Romance

(Note: This is a sequal to The Broken Cherry Blossom. It takes place after Sasuke and Sakura start living together so they're still 13 and 14 years old. and remember, Sasuke gacve up his revenge on Itachi, so he's alot nicer now.)

Chapter title: _**Ring!! Ring!!- The Phone Call from a Welcome, but Unwelcome Stranger **_

On a rainy day,Sasuke and Sakura were curled up in their living room watching Titanic on their couch. As we all know, (as in most fanfictions) Sasuke is no poor guy. His house... well, mansion has 4 bedrooms, 3 bathrooms, 1 kitchen, and 1 living room. All most everything was painted navy blue, accept Sakuras room, which is painted a light pink color. Sakura insisted on having her own room, thinking it was still inapropriate to share a bedroom. Sasuke reluctantly gave into her demands, but other than that, Sakura had been the perfect girlfriend._**  
**_  
Sakura was was on the verge of tears, biteing down on her lower lip trying to keep the watery menace at bay. Sasuke, of course, was acting all tough, like he had seen the movie so many times that it didn't phase him. He was gently caressing Sakura's hand and slowly moved is other arm around her neck, pulling her closer to him. Sakura blushed slightly, but then kept her attention directed toward the movie so Sasuke wouldn't think she was bothered by it. Suddenly, Sasuke clicked the T.V. off. 

"Hey!!" Sakura whined, "Why'd you do that?!" She was staring at Sasuke confused.

He moaned, "I'm tired of this bullshit..." Sakura could hear the slight croak in his voice.

"Awwe!!" Sakura hugs him, "The almighty and power Sasuke is... sobbing?!"

"Shut up, you...you... shut up!!" he was in a stance with his knee bent and the other leg out streched behind him, pointing a finger at Sakura, "You know nothing."

"Oh yes I do!!" she giggles, "I'm gonna tell Naruto,Kiba, AND Shikamaru that you were crying!!"

"Oh no you wont!!" he reaches down and lifts Sakura up around her knees, making her upper body go over his shoulder," Ahh!! I AM the almighty and power Sasuke!! Roar!!"

Sakura is laughing uncontrolably at this point, "Sasuke!! put me down, all the blood is rushing to my face!!"

"Never!!" starts spinning around, "Ooh!! You're gonna be so sick!!"

Sakura suddenly punches Sasuke in the back of the knee, hitting a pressure point,which inturn, makes him fall, "Oh shit!!" She wasn't thinking about how she would be effected by this stunt, so they both land in an awkward position. Sakura's face was on lieing on Sasukes butt and Sasukes hands, while struggling to stay steady, managed to be squeezing Sakuras. They were both blushing madly.

When they were trying to get steady suddenly...

_**Ring!!Ring!! **_

Sakura quickly scrambles to her feet, "I-I'll get it!!" 

-_Outside The Uchiha/Haruno Residence- _

"Heh... this'll get their attention..." A young boy was standing a few yards away from their house, in a phone booth. He put in 15 cents worth of change and dialed the number... 2 rings and a female voice came over the phone. 

-_Back in the Uchiha/Harun Residence- _

"Hello?" Sakura said breathlessly. 

_"Is this Sakura Haruno..." Man grins evily _

Sakura narrows her eyes, "Yeah, who needs to know?" 

_"Nothing... just making sure" Hangs up. _

Sasuke was looking at Sakura with consern in his eyes, "Who was that?" 

"H-Hello?" shakily,she puts the receiver down.

"Well? Who was it, Sakura?" Sasuke said getting up from the floor and started walking toward his love.

She shrugs, "Uhmm... I dunno, all he said was 'Is this is Sakura Haruno?' and 'Nothing... Just making sure,' and hung up!"

"Hmm... Probably just some prankster." He wraps his arms around her waist and hugged her tightly.

"Heh, yeah probably.." She hugs him back and kisses his cheek when suddenly the lights shut down with a loud _voooomsh _sound.

"Sasuke!!" Sakura suddenly bellows and puts her hands on his shoulders and pulls herself closer to him.

He rubs her hair to comfort her, "Sh,sh,sh, it's just a power outage, I'll go around to the back and get the generater. Then, we'll be set for a few hours, or a few days if needed." Leave it to an Uchiha to be prepared.

Sakura smiles, "Yeah good idea. Help me find my way to the couch so I can sit here and wait til' you get done outside."

Smirks, "Sure!" pushes Sakura and makes her flip over the back of the couch.

Rubs her head, "Sasuke!! You-you-you ass!!" She points at him playfully, but relizes he can't see her in the dark, she settles down on the couch. "Hurry, back, K? Sasuke?" coming to the conclusion that he had left, she puts a pillow over her head and falls asleep.

_**-behind the house (in a shed) with Sasuke... and somebody else-**_

"Aaah!! I should really have a butler to do these things FOR me!!" Sasuke is neck deep in chiken wire and water hoses, when suddenly he hears somethings sloshing in his yard, "Footsteps?" He slowly looks out and sees a 3 foot figure in his yard, "Hm... ok kid, who are...you...?" Sees the kid is holding several kunai in his hands, "Ok,kid, bring me the weapons before you hurt your self..." 

"Hm..."

"Hm? What were you mumbling about..."

"I said I have come to-...!"

Sasuke recoils, "Ahh!! Not you!! You're so...!!!"

_**-a few minutes after all this happens, we enter the house with Sakura-**_

Sakura sighs deeply,"What the hell is taking him so long? Hm... I'm sort of thirsty... I wonder if the drinks in the fridge are still cold..." She slowly gets up and walks to the kitchen holding her hands infront of her...just in case her head decides to open a door for her. 

"Man it's dark in he-wha!!" Sakura suddenly trips over a cord, "Damnit... at least I'm almost to the kitchen..." she pulls herself up slowly and take longer steps and holds out her hands out in front of her, resembling a robot. Finally, Sakura brushes her hand against something, so...(stupidly) she decides to yank on it, thinking it was the fridge...

_**Crash!! **_

Sakura Screams, "WHA!!! STUPID LAMP!!!" Thankfully, Sakura knew that the lamp was placed right next to the fridgerator (I know I know, very strange place to put a lamp, just bare with me people!!) So she gets her her drink, which is a Vault, and slinks her way back to the couch. 

"Huh..." She hears an echoy sound coming from down the hall, "Sasuke?, is that you?"

He sighs," Yes Sakura it's me..." Sasuke comes walking down the hall and slowly sits down next to her on the couch, "I missed you!"

Sakura looks at him strangly, dispite the darkness, "Uhm... I missed you too?"

"Sakura...can I have a kiss...?" Sasuke asks nervously.

Sakura gasps slightly then smirks since the lights are out, and says in suductive voice, "Of course..." She leans in knowing Sasuke is too. 

Sasuke leans in.

Sakura Brings her hand back slowly...

Sasuke closes his eyes, ready for the kiss...

then...

_**SMACK!!! **_

Sakura yells while rubbing her hand, " You're not Sasuke!! Where is he!!" 

"Sakura!!" Sasuke comes sloshing down the hall draging something behind him, "Throw the guy you just smacked outside!"

Sakura nods her head, but relizing yet again that Sasuke can't see her in the dark, she says "Ok!" and grabs the guy by the collar of his shirt, and runs toward the door opening it, and slinging the guy outside, with Sasuke mimicking her and tossing the thing he was dragging out the door to.

Sakura gasped relizing it was a person he was dragging, "Who are you!?"

Both of the people sigh and release the justsu they had on themselves and reveal their true form.

Sakura and Sasuke both burst out laughing, "Na-Naruto?! Konohamaru?!" at this point Sakura was lieing on her back laughing and Sasuke was holding onto the door frame and holding his ribs with the other.

"You guys were planning to dooo... what?"

Konohamaru sighs and says, "Naruto was feeling desperate, AGAIN, and told me to capture Sasuke, which I knew wouldn't turn out well, but ANYway. While I was capturing Sasuke, he would transform into Sasuke himself, and sneak into the house to try and have a makeout session with Sakura."

Sakura imediatly stood up straight and turned from laughing,to yelling, "YOU WHAT?!"

Naruto was already yelling for Konohamaru to hurry up and jump the fence so they could the helloutta there.

Sakura was just about to run out the door to chase after them when Sasuke grabbed her hand, "Come on Sakura, I have all of the stuff hooked up now, lets just flip on the T.V. and finnish the movie we were watching, ok?"

Sakura looked at him confused, "But I thought you didn't like Titanic?"

"I don't, but I'm going to prove to you I wasn't crying!!" Sasuke grabbed her hand and pulled her inside and flipped on a lamp at the side of his couch and picks Sakura up bridal style and sits down with her in his arms.

Sakura cuddles closer into his chest, and reaches for the remote and presses play.

They both enjoy the rest of the movie.

And yes, Sasuke and Sakura both cried at the end.

_**-end of chapter 1-**_


End file.
